Free!
by Sannur
Summary: Kalau kebebasan itu direnggut darimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melepaskannya, atau berusaha merebutnya kembali? Apa yang akan dilakukan anggota Kiseki No Sedai dan Seirin saat tau phantom kesayangan mereka tak seperti yang terlihat? Ways For Liberation Fic! OverprotectiveGOM/ Hint AkaKuro. RnR..


**Free!**

**(Ways for Liberation Challenge Fic)**

Disc : Kuroko no Basuke's not mine.

Standard warning applied

Semi- AU/ KuroxKagaxGOM friendship/Hint AkaKuro

-0-

* * *

Perlahan kesadaran itu seakan terlepas. Melarikan diri dari genggamannya, perlahan namun pasti. Ibarat berusaha menangkap udara, tak perduli sekeras apapun usahamu, secanggih apapun alat yang kau punya, semua tak berpengaruh. Karena, bagaimana mungkin kau meraih suatu hal yang bahkan tak dapat kau lihat? Itu hukum alam, yang tak terlihat bukanlah hal yang dapat tergapai indra manusia. Ia bisa dirasa, tapi bukan untuk digenggam, dikuasai, dikehendaki sesuai keinginan pribadi.

Tanpa disadarinya, suara-suara tak kasat mata itu makin sering menghantui. Masuk menyusup ke relung terdalam dimalam gelapnya, menyingkirkan kesempatannya untuk beristirahat. Tak peduli sekeras apapun tubuhnya ingin terlelap, matanya yang hampir terpejam dengan keinginan untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi, kilasan mengerikan itu akan menyambutnya lebih dulu.

Sungguh, sesulit itukah merengkuh ketenangan dalam tidurnya? Entah sampai kapan ia bisa terjaga, bertarung melawan jiwanya sendiri yang tak lagi sejalan dengan inginnya.

Haruskah, haruskah jiwa ini ikut kosong seperti tatapannya?

-0-

Kagami tahu ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko. Heck! Sejak awal saja kata normal sudah jauh dari anak itu. Sudah ekspresinya selalu datar, keberadaannya sulit ditebak, muncul pun seenaknya sendiri. Kalau saja ia bukan _partner in crime_nya di tim basket, heeh mungkin sudah sejak awal ia babat habis anak itu.

Tapi ini, kelewat aneh, bahkan untuk ukuran anak aneh macam Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejak kemenangan mereka di Winter Cup, si bocah biru itu jadi sering melamun. Matanya semakin kosong dari biasanya. Membuat manik biru langit itu kelihatan begitu hampa, lapang, tanpa ada setitik kehidupan pun seperti awan menghias langit.

Heeeh, kau juga jadi aneh Taiga!

Sejak kapan bahasamu puitis begitu!

Hei!

Kagami tak bisa bohong kalau diamnya Kuroko kali ini lebih mengerikan. Apalagi, jika dibandingkan beberapa minggu sebelum final Winter Cup berlangsung. Hangat dimata sewarna langit itu sudah makin kentara, memberi warna tambahan selain pucat dan biru dalam diri Kuroko. Sebelum perlahan hilang, menguap terbawa salju yang mencair.

Apa seterkejut itu Kuroko karena Seirin bisa mengalahkan Rakuzan? Benarkah? Hanya karena itu? Bukankah sudah sejak awal Kuroko bertekad untuk membawa Seirin menjadi tim nomor satu di Jepang? Bukankah itu keinginannya? Membuktikan pada anggota Kiseki No Sedai lainnya, meski ia bersekolah di tempat biasa ia tetap bisa berhasil.

Tapi kenapa begini? Kenapa pucat itu balik mendominasi diantara teduh biru langitnya? Kenapa atensi pecinta vanilla milkshake itu semakin hilang? Seakan yang tersisa tinggal tubuh tanpa jiwa, tanpa pikiran. Hanya gumpalan daging berbalut kulit tanpa punya suatu kegunaan.

(Kau bukan apa-apa. Kau cuma jadi beban untuk timmu!)

_Tidak! Mereka menerimaku sebagai teman mereka, anggota tim Seirin_

(Tau apa kau soal penerimaan? Selama ini tak ada yang menganggap keberadaanmu! Kau cuma sebatas Bayangan!)

_Kau salah! Mereka menerimaku! Aku sama seperti mereka! Aku bukan lagi baya-_

"Kuroko! Hei! Kau dengar kataku tidak?" tegur Kagami kesal. Sudah hampir lima menit penuh ia berusaha menarik perhatian Kuroko. Namun, anak itu terus saja melamun. Benar-benar tak sadar dengan kondisi sekitarnya.

"E..eh, kenapa Kagami-kun?" tanyanya balik dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Biarpun terdengar sama pasifnya, datar dan tanpa emosi, Kagami tahu, ada yang disembunyikan rekanannya itu. Kalimatnya yang agak tersendat tadi sudah cukup menjadi penanda adanya suatu hal yang menganggu si anak biru langit itu.

"Kau yang kenapa? Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak lima menit lalu." Saut Kagami dengan kening berkerut.

Kuroko mengedikkan kepalanya ke kanan, membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kau bisa cepat tua dan keriput kalau sering marah-marah, Kagami-kun." Lagi jawaban Kuroko begitu datar.

Kerutan di dahi Kagami makin bertambah mendengarnya, ditambah salah satu uratnya sudah berkedut bahaya. Anak ini…

Baru saja, ia mau memberi pelajaran pada "bayangannya" itu, lagi-lagi ia mendapati Kuroko melamun menatap pintu keluar stadion basket.

Alisnya bertaut melihat kebiasaan melamun Kuroko yang sepertinya makin akut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak ini?

Sepertinya, hal ini harus dibahas dengan serius. Dan kelihatannya, Daiki dan Ryouta harus turut campur menangani masalah bocah biru kesayangan Seirin –serta mereka tentunya- ini.

-0-

Padang rumput itu kelihatan begitu luas, menyejukkan mata dan jiwa dengan hamparan hijaunya yang begitu hidup. Sejauh mata memandang, berbagai rumpun tanaman dan bunga menghias bak pola mengagumkan diatas permadani alam. Semua kelihatan begitu menenangkan, menawarkan obat penyembuh bagi siapa pun yang merasa letih atas kehidupannya.

Sepasang iris aquamarine itu tampak berusaha menyerap apapun yang terhampar dihadapannya sebanyak mungkin. Membentuk detail sejelas mungkin dipikirannya, sebagai pelarian dari tiap mimpi buruknya yang tak terduga kapan tibanya.

Semua terasa damai, membuat si anak biru langit itu ingin berlama-lama disini. Hingga semuanya berubah.

Seketika padang rumput itu berganti tanah tandus menghitam. Dengan lolongan pilu serigala dan anjing liar dikejauhan. Rintihan makhluk entah bagaimana wujudnya menyerang indra pendengarannya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Tak jelas darimana datanganya, ia sudah terkurung dalam teralis sempit berbau anyir dan karat yang menusuk tajam. Ia berusaha membukanya, berusaha kabur dari perangkap mengerikan ini. Namun seketika rasa panas dan sakit tak terperi menyambut kedua telapaknya ketika bersentuhan dengan benda itu.

Ia takut!

Ia benci terkurung ditempat seperti ini!

Seolah keadaan belum cukup buruk, langit menggelap drastis. Seperti ada yang mematikan saklar lampu, menelan semuanya dalam hitam pekat. Membuat mata sewarna langit itu melebar sesaat. Rasa panik menghantamnya seperti gelombang kejut, besar dan tak terhindarkan.

Dan tawa melengking dingin itu kembali terdengar, samar-samar diantara lolongan yang makin membuat kalut hatinya. Sukses membuat bulu tengkuknya meremang, dan nafasnya makin memburu.

Dia dimana?

_Tolong! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Siapa pun tolong!_

Untuk kali ini, ia tak perduli dengan teriakannya yang bahkan asing ditelinganya sendiri. Ia ingin keluar, ia tak mau ditempat ini. Terjebak ditempat misterius menakutkan, mengancam merenggut kesadaran dan kewarasannya.

(Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari sini, Tetsuya. Tak ada. Bahkan teman-temanmu tak perduli padamu)

_Kau bohong! Mereka akan mencariku! Mereka pasti sadar aku menghilang!_

(Jangan terlalu berharap. Bukankah, mereka lebih sering mengabaikanmu, eh? Taiga saja masih sering terkejut melihat kehadiranmu? Bukankah itu berarti ia masih –dan tak akan pernah- menyadari keberadaanmu kalau kau tidak muncul dihadapannya? Bangun Tetsuya, bangun! Kau tak lebih dari bayangan!)

Kalimat-kalimat menusuk itu terus terdengar ditelinganya. Makin keras, dan tanpa henti. Seolah, ia berada didalam sebuah gua dengan gema tanpa putus. Memaksanya menutup kedua telinganya, berusaha memblokir cibiran yang tak ingin didengarnya.

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

_ Ini cuma mimpi! Bangun! Ayo bangun! Ini cuma mimpi buruk!_

Sesosok makhluk aneh, berbadan bongkok dengan pakaian compang-camping muncul dari asap hitam mengepul dihadapannya. Berjalan menyeret seperti siput keberatan cangkang sambil memegang kapak tajam ditangan kirinya. Dari balik jubah itu, sepasang matanya berkilat mengerikan dengan senyum sadis menghias bibirnya. Sepasang tangannya bagai terselimuti lendir hijau menjijikan dengan kuku-kuku panjang menghitam diujungnya.

Ia harus pergi!

Ia harus lari dari tempat ini!

_Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!_

Dan si anak pucat berambut dan mata sewarna biru langit itu terus berontak. Berusaha mengklaim kebebasannya. Melepaskan diri dari perangkap ilusi otaknya sendiri, yang jauh lebih membunuh. Karena hanya ia sendiri yang merasakannya. Ia tak bisa membagi pada mereka apa yang ia lihat, yang ia dengar ataupun yang ia rasakan. Semua tersimpan dalam otaknya sendiri. Dan akan selalu ia simpan sendiri. Tak peduli sekeras apapun ia ingin membaginya.

Lalu, cepat atau lambat, itu akan membunuhnya. Iya kan? Membunuh akal sehatnya. Membunuh sisi rasionalnya. Mengubahnya seperti makhluk primitif yang bergantung pada insting. Untuk bertahan dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari hal yang dianggapnya mengancam keberadaannya. Yang mungkin saja, berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

-0-

"Kurokocchi~!" seru Kise Ryouta dengan riang seperti biasa. Si pemuda manis bersurai keemasan itu hampir memeluk rekannya di Teikou dulu saat ia sadar tak ada satu pun tanda si anak "bayangan" itu mendengarnya. Seketika ia langsung diam ditempat. Mengamati sikap aneh si ahli passing itu.

Biarpun emosi yang biasa dikeluarkan anak itu begitu terbatas, tapi setidaknya ia selalu menanggapi orang yang menyapanya. Walau kadang dengan keblak-blakannya yang kelewat jujur dan…*uhuk* menusuk.

Kise melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kuroko, namun tak ada respon sama sekali. Aneh. Kenapa sekarang Kurokocchi sering melamun?

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia juga mendapati Kuroko melamun, eh entah itu bisa dibilang melamun atau tidak? Pandangannya menerawang jauh, dengan kerutan kecil yang menghiasi wajah polosnya. Tulang rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan terkepal di kedua sisinya, seolah ia sedang terlibat konflik batin, entah dengan apa atau siapa, tak ada yang tahu.

Mungkin, dengan cara yang lebih lembut malah bisa mengembalikan kesadaran anak ini.

"Kurokocchi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise lebih lembut. Sebuah hal yang agak aneh dari remaja hiperaktif sepertinya. Tapi, banyak kan orang yang punya sisi lain berbeda dari apa yang biasa mereka tunjukkan di hadapan umum?

Masih tetap tak ada respon, malah ekspresi wajah Kurokocchi seolah sedang menahan sakit, marah, dan mungkinkah, takut? Tapi, apa yang ditakuti Kurokocchi? Bahkan, keganasan Akashicchi dan gunting mautnya pun tak mempan memancing respon dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Diamnya Kuroko itu perlahan ikut memunculkan rasa panik dibenak Kise. Kalau kau ada diposisi Kise mungkin merasa khawatir justru hal yang umum. Maksudku, apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat rekanmu, sahabatmu malah, melamun lama sekali tapi ekspresinya seolah sedang menghadapi pertarungan? Dan pertarungan itu hanya dia yang tau, tanpa kita mengerti seburuk atau bahkan semengerikan apa yang mereka lihat serta, tak tau bagaimana harus membantunya.

"-dak… Tidak…"

SNAP!

Kise terlempar kembali ke dunia nyata ketika mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Matanya membola melihat siapa yang merintih itu.

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan wajah yang kelewat pucat dari biasanya, membuatnya lebih mirip seperti mayat dibanding manusia hidup. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya membuat wajah itu berkilau terkena sinar terik matahari. Nafasnya pendek, terengah-engah ditambah tangannya -ralat hampir seluruh tubuhnya gemetar seperti orang yang habis berlari jauh.

"Lepaskan… lepaskan. Mereka pasti menolongku!" rintih Kuroko pelan, samar menyerupai bisikan.

Ngeri melihat ekspresi pedih diwajah Kuroko, Kise menggenggam erat kedua bahu pemain phantom itu. Mengguncangkannya dengan lembut, berharap agar bisa menyadarkannya.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi, sadar! Heeei, Kurokocchi sadar! Kau kenapa Kurokocchi?" panik makin menjalari hati Kise ketika Kuroko tak merespon panggilannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Pergi kalian!" Kuroko malah berusaha berontak dari cengkraman Kise, tangan dan kakinya bergerak secara liar. Menendang, menerjang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari apapun yang menahannya saat ini. Kedua biji mata safir itu sama sekali tidak fokus, menatap nyalang dikejauhan akan suatu hal jauh dijangkauan mata normal.

"Lepaskaaaan!" geraman Kuroko makin menjadi.

Tak tau apa yang merasukinya, Kise justru memeluk tubuh remaja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Mengabaikan tinju yang dilayangkan Kuroko, yang meski bertubuh kecil cukup menyakitkan.

"-paskan, ku mohon. Le-pas-kaaan." Dan perlahan Kuroko luluh dalam pelukan Kise. Geraman itu menjadi tangisan tertahan, sukses membuat Kise terkejut dan hatinya bagai teriris sembilu. Entah apa sebabnya, melihat Kuroko yang biasanya "emotionless" menangis seperti ini justru lebih menyakitkan dibanding mendengar guyonannya yang sarat sarkasme.

Kise bisa memastikan, gambaran Kuroko yang sedang menangis pilu dengan air mata bercucuran itu tak akan pernah bisa dihapuskan dari ingatannya. Tak peduli seberapa inginnya ia melupakan atau paling tidak mengabaikannya, suara rintihan itu, geramannya yang sarat rasa takut akan terus membekas dan tersimpan rapat di ingatannya. Sebuah memori yang sama sekali jauh dari inginnya.

Dan satu hal atau tepatnya pertanyaan yang saat ini melekat di dirinya.

Ada apa dengan Kurokocchi?

-0-

Hari-harinya berjalan seperti biasa –atau paling tidak itu yang selalu mereka lihat. Dimata mereka, tak ada satu hal pun yang berubah dari si pemilik ignite pass itu. Wajahnya tetap minim ekpresi, segala ucapannnya tetap _to the point ,_ misdirection atau teknik khususnya juga masih sama kuat, serta vanilla milkshake tetap jadi favoritnya dari segala jenis minuman dimana pun.

Namun kenapa? Semakin mereka coba bersikap biasa, perasaan tak menyenangkan itu justru makin kuat dan terus tumbuh. Mereka berusaha mengabaikannya, membantahnya secara perlahan meski mereka tau usaha itu sia-sia belaka. Karena, semakin mereka membantah perasaan aneh itu makin erat pula ia menyelubungi, menjerat begitu erat batin mereka.

Aida Riko mungkin bukanlah perempuan yang biasa menunjukkan sisi _girlish _layaknya remaja putri lainnya. Namun, ia bisa merasakannya. Anggaplah ini insting perempuan, atau apapun kalian menyebutnya, tapi rasa itu kuat. Sejak awal mengenalnya, Riko tahu Kuroko itu berbeda. Kekuatannya tersembunyi dalam diamnya, dan dia sudah melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepala sendiri. Tekadnya, ketenangannya, bahkan kekeras kepalaannya adalah segelintir hal yang dikaguminya dari anggota termuda tim basket Seirin. Meski ia tak pernah mengakuinya secara terbuka, tentunya.

Hanya saja, perlahan ia merasa si rambut biru itu makin menjauh. Makin tertutup dan … menghilang. Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung mengatakannya. Yang jelas, ekspresi diwajah pucat itu kian minim. Bahkan mata biru cemerlang makin kosong dari hari kehari. Apapun yang terjadi pada pemain phantomnya itu, Riko berharap itu tak seburuk apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Anggota lainnya dari Seirin Basketball pun menyadari keanehan itu. Seolah, ada satu hal yang menahan Kuroko untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ada dinding tak terlihat diantara mereka, transparan, namun tak tertembus. Gerak-geriknya seolah diamati, diawasi tanpa boleh membuat satu kesalahan pun. Dan ia semakin jauh tenggelam dalam bayangan. Semakin sulit diprediksi, semakin sulit diraih. Seakan, ia melebur jadi satu dalam bayangan kelam tak tergapai itu. Menutup diri dari sekitarnya, bahkan mungkin dari dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya, si bayangan itu tertutup bayangan lain yang lebih besar dan pekat, meski terdengar mustahil. Tanpa ia sendiri tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari cengkraman itu. Mereka ingin ia kembali, mereka ingin bayangan itu kembali memberi kehangatan diantara mereka. Biarpun ia menganggap keberadaannya hanya sebagai pelengkap "cahaya", sebenarnya ialah pusat kehidupan bagi Seirin, bahkan sekitarnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin tak pernah sadar, bahwa ia sebenarnya cahaya. Ia adalah api, bara yang berkobar diantara anggota tim basketnya. Karena itu, mereka ingin ia kembali. Bukan hanya Kagami yang rindu kerlip hangat dimatanya, tapi juga Coach, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan semuanya merindukan sosok kecil berambut biru yang tak pernah mengenal kata putus asa itu.

-0-

"Hey Shin-chan, tumben sekali kau mengajak ku ke Seirin? Ada apa?" tanya Kasamatsu Takao, si "Hawk's eye" dari Shutoku pada rekannya, Midorima Shintarou.

Sementara pemuda disampingnya, berambut dan mata hijau sewarna rumput yang tertutup kacamata masih asik dengan sebuket bunga forget-me-not digenggamannya. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan respon pada pertanyaan si rambut hitam. Matanya masih terfokus pada bunga kecil berkelopak biru yang hampir sewarna langit.

Menurut Oha-asa, salah satu zodiak yang bernasib paling buruk adalah Aquarius, dan yang paling beruntung adalah Cancer. Dan siapa pun yang memberikan setangkai bunga forget-me-not pada seorang Aquarius akan mendapat keberuntungan besar. Anehnya, bukan hanya membeli setangkai tapi Midorima malah membeli sebuket bunga tersebut, begitu ia tahu siapakah pemilik zodiak itu. Tak lain tak bukan, ex-teammatesnya dulu di Teiko. Pemain phantom ke enam.

"Aku ingin memberikan bunga ini pada Kuroko. Ini lucky itemnya hari ini." jawab Midorima singkat seperti biasa.

Alis hitam Takao naik sebelah mendengar penuturan rekan setimnya itu. Aneh, tak biasanya Shin-chan mau berhubungan dengan phantom player Seirin itu, tumben sekali. Tanya Takao dalam hati.

Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka setelah itu, mengingat Midorima juga bukan tipikal orang banyak bicara. Keduanya terus melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam sebelum berhenti tepat didepan gerbang utama Seirin High School. Tanpa mengulur waktu, kedua pemain utama Shutoku itu langsung menuju stadium tempat anak-anak Seirin biasa berlatih basket.

Semakin dekat dengan tempat latihan itu, Midorima merasakan perasaan aneh dibenaknya semakin kuat menyergap. Rasanya seperti ada monster yang marah besar, mencakar-cakar dan menyerangnya secara brutal. Sekelebat bayangan mata baby blue pun muncul dipikirannya. Tapi mata itu kelihatan pilu dan penuh duka.

Ada apa denganmu, Kuroko?!

Baru saja tangannya hampir meraih knop pintu ketika suara teriakan memekakkan itu mencapai indra pendengarannya. Dan nama itu, seketika membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, seolah ingin berontak keluar dari tubuhnya. Menyakitkan. Langsung saja ia membuka pintu itu dengan tenaga lebih dari yang dibutuhkan.

Dan pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapannya sukses membuat seorang Midorima terpaku ditempat.

Kuroko Tetsuya, terbaring dilantai stadion dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

Apa ini keberuntungan besar yang dimaksud Oha-asa?! Untuk kali ini, sepertinya prediksi Oha-asa salah. Salah besar!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Midorima melempar bunga ditangannya ke sebarang arah dan segera berlari kearah tubuh pucat yang masih tak bergerak itu. Kalau saja situasinya berbeda, mungkin ia tak bergeming melihat Kuroko seperti ini. Namun, untuk kali ini mungkin ada pengecualian. Bukan hanya karena ia ingat prediksi Oha-asa tentang nasib buruk Aquarius hari ini, tapi dua hal lain yang membuat hatinya diselimuti rasa takut. Bayangan mata baby blue yang menatap pilu itu, ditambah, kubangan darah yang amat kontras dengan rambut biru serta kulit pucat Kuroko membuat tubuhnya bergetar tanpa ia sadari.

Dirinya sendiri lebih dari mampu mengangkat tubuh Kuroko yang tampak mengecil di dekapannya. Midorima langsung berbalik dan membawa mantan rekannya itu ke rumah sakit terdekat, mengabaikan tatapan shock anggota Seirin ataupun rekannya sendiri, Takao. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan pakaian putihnya yang mulai dihiasi bercak darah disana-sini. Ia cuma tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia terlambat sedikit saja membawa Kuroko demi mengobati lukanya.

Hening menyelimuti diantara seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin serta Takao. Semuanya masih terlalu kaget melihat aksi shooter utama Kiseki No Sedai tak kurang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Midorima Shintarou, yang biasanya tampak dingin, dengan kemampuan _shoot_ nya yang mematikan dan kegilaannya akan Oha-asa itu mau menolong Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko, yang selama ini tak pernah cocok dengannya. Apa mungkin Cancer kali ini sedang bagus moodnya?

Takao juga tak habis pikir melihat aksi Shin-chan tadi, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar situasi sebenarnya disini.

"Well," mulainya. Seluruh perhatian anggota Seirin langsung tertuju pada pemilik Hawk's eyes itu.

"Apa kalian tidak mau melihat kondisi rekan kalian sendiri? Kalau aku jadi kalian sih, aku akan langsung menyusul Shin-chan," dan Takao pun berbalik ke arah pintu keluar, hendak menyusul Midorima.

Segera saja Kagami dan lainnya bergegas mengikuti, dan pelan namun pasti, kecemasan itu makin memenuhi benak mereka. Kekhawatiran akan kondisi pemain termuda diantara mereka.

-0-

Tempat ini aneh, semuanya begitu gelap. Sejauh matanya memandang tak ada satu sumber cahaya pun yang bisa dijadikan sumber petunjuk. Kegelapan itu begitu pekat, mencekiknya hingga oksigen seolah meninggalkan paru-parunya. Dingin yang mengiringi kegelapan ini pun makin membunuh keberaniannya. Ia merasa terjebak dalam lorong panjang tak berujung. Ia seperti tawanan. Ia terpenjara.

Dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia tak lebih dari seorang tawanan menanti kebebasan.

Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud dengan kebebasan? Apa itu berarti ia bisa beli vanilla milkshake sebanyak dan sesering inginnya? Tidak! Bukan hal konyol seperti itu!

Lalu, apa arti kebebasan itu?

Apa itu berarti ia bisa berteman dengan Ogiwara-kun lagi? Bisa tertawa dengan sahabat kecilnya itu lagi? Apakah kebebasan itu sama artinya dengan bebas menjadi diri sendiri? Tanpa ada tekanan, tuntutan atau paksaan menjadi seperti apa mereka inginkan? Menjadi apapun seperti yang diinginkannya.

Bebas bermain basket untuk kesenangannya, bukan karena tuntutan untuk menang…? Dan apa kebebasan itu berarti ia bisa, bisa berkumpul lagi, berlatih bersama lagi, dan makan popsicle lagi dengan Mereka? Mereka…. Yang pertama menerimanya.. Meski pada akhirnya juga meninggalkannya.

Apa kebebasan itu berarti ia bisa lepas dari monster dalam pikirannya ini? Monster yang perlahan merenggut kewarasannya, menyerap kesadarannya, mengambil kendali atas tubuhnya. Kalau iya, mungkinkah, mungkinkah ia meraih kebebasan itu?

(Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk lepas dariku, Kuroko. Apa kau mau tau apa yang mereka pikir tentangmu?)

Dalam sekejap, enam sosok yang amat dikenalnya muncul dari udara kosong. Berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin menusuk. Membuat sensasi tak mengenakan mengalir ditubuhnya. Tatapan itu, tak seperti yang ia ingat. Menatapnya seolah ia hanya makhluk tak berguna yang menyusahkan. Kenapa? Kenapa begini?

"Kuroko kau menyedihkan. Kau hanya bayangan yang mengganggu permainanku."

_Kagami, apa…apa maksudmu?_

"Kurokocchi tidak bisa apa-apa. Menyusahkan-ssu!"

_Kise-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?_

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menyamai kami, Kuroko! Kau bukan bagian dari Generation of Miracle. Kau terlalu naïve."

_Midorima-kun?! _

"Kau tak pernah berubah Tetsu. Kau tak akan pernah bisa melebihiku. Kau akan selalu tertinggal. Menyedihkan."

_Kenapa? Kenapa Aomine-kun bicara seperti itu?Kau bukan Aomine-kun yang dulu._

"Kuro-chin terlalu lemah. Dia tak akan bisa seperti yang lain. Aku jadi ingin menghancurkannya."

_Murasakibara-kun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa semuanya begini?_

"Kau akan selalu jadi yang terakhir. Dan perkataanku adalah absolut. Kau. Tak. Akan. Pernah. Bisa. Mengalahkanku.

_Akashi-kun…. _

Mendadak tawa mengerikan itu kembali menggema diudara, membuat tubuhnya ambruk dengan kedua tangan berusaha menutup rapat kedua telinganya dari suara yang amat dibencinya itu. Hentikan! Suara itu menyakitinya, menyiksanya dengan cara terburuk yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Menghantuinya, menerornya dengan mimpi dan suara-suara yang paling dekat dihatinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua seperti ini?

Ia ingin bebas… Ia ingin lepas dari penjaranya ini. Penjara pikiran yang jauh lebih buruk dibanding penjara yang pernah ia lihat secara langsung. Lebih mengikatnya, menjeratnya hingga ke sisi tergelap dalam dirinya. Tak sedikit pun memberi ruang baginya untuk berontak, berusaha meraih kebebasannya. Tak sedikit pun memberi celah baginya untuk merayap keluar, merangkak dari lubang hitam ini.

Sejauh itukah dirinya jatuh dalam perangkap monster ini? Sampai tak satu pun cahaya hangat itu bisa menembusnya. Menolongnya keluar dari rasa depresi ini?

Haruskah, haruskah ia pergi.. Pergi meninggalkan hidupnya disini agar kebebasan itu bisa diraihnya?

-0-

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tetsuya?" tanya pemuda berambut merah bermata heterochoramatic pada pria bermantel putih dihadapannya. Dr. Matada Nagayo, nama yang tertera dipapan plakat hitam dengan tulisan kapital putih tebal terpajang dimejanya.

Dokter itu mengamati pemuda dihapannya dari balik kacamata kotak tebalnya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Dr. Matada sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi mendapat tatapan tajam dua biji mata beda warna itu. Bertolakan dengan reaksi umum yang biasa dilihat si rambut merah. Meski disaat bersamaan tatapan itu jelas menampakkan rasa hormat terhadap si pemuda.

"Kalau boleh tau," katanya memulai. "Siapa nama anda? Dan ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kuroko-san?" tanyanya formal.

Urat dikening pemuda itu berdenyut jengkel mendengar pertanyaan si dokter. Haruskah ia menanyakan hal itu padahal ia sudah bertanya lebih dulu? Harusnya dia sudah tau siapa dirinya. Hampir semua staff di rumah sakit ini mengenalnya, jadi, kenapa tidak dengan dokter ini?

"Saya masih baru disini jika anda ingin tau. Itu sebabnya saya belum mengenal anda." Katanya lagi seakan bisa membaca pikiran orang dihadapannya.

Oh, itu menjawab pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Akashi Seijuro. Anda tidak perlu tau apa hubungan saya dengan Tetsuya, yang jelas dia ada di tangan yang baik." Jawab si rambut merah –Akashi- kalem.

Tak mau memberi kesempatan dokter itu menanyakan hal lain, Akashi langsung menyelanya dengan pertanyaan pokok yang sudah menghantui pikirannya sejak tiba di rumah sakit ini.

"Jadi, bisa anda jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tetsuya?" nada bicaranya tak menyisakan ruang untuk berargumen, menyisakan Dr. Matada untuk menjawabnya.

Dokter itu mengambil kembali map biru yang tadi sempat terabaikan, membaca dengan cermat sebelum menatap Akashi tepat dimatanya. Iris coklat gelap bersirobok dengan mata duo warna itu. Tatapannya serius, dan insting Akashi merasa berita yang akan didengarnya sebentar lagi bukanlah suatu hal yang diinginkannya, meski pun ia juga tak punya kuasa menolaknya.

Dr. Matada menghela nafas dalam dan terdengar lelah, menyebabkan kerutan diwajahnya makin kentara.

"Dari hasil tes dan beberapa data yang kami dapatkan dari pihak keluarga Kuroko-san, saya takut harus menyatakan pasien terkena skizofrenia. Dan kondisinya sudah dalam tahap lanjut." Dr. Matada berkata lambat-lambat. Seolah ingin menekankan bahwa yang berita ini harus ditanggapi dengan serius.

Akashi menyusuri segenap ingatannya, berusaha mengingat atau paling tidak menerka dimana ia pernah mendengar kata tadi.

Skizofrenia?

Kenapa nama penyakit itu begitu asing ditelinganya. Ditambah, ia tak menemukan satu informasi apapun tentang hal itu dalam memorinya. Sungguh, ia merasa frustasi hanya karena tidak mengetahui suatu hal sepele seperti ini.

Eh, sepele? Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tetsuya tidak bisa ditanggapi dengan remeh.

"Skizofrenia adalah suatu penyakit yang menyerang kejiwaan seseorang. Penyakit ini memang belum umum, karena banyak orang yang salah mengartikannya seperti sakit jiwa yang biasa terjadi. Padahal, penyakit ini berbeda dengan sakit jiwa yang masyarakat umum ketahui." Lagi, perkataan dokter itu seolah ia mampu membaca pikiran Akashi.

"Dan? Adakah yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegahnya?" ia tak perlu tau detail penyakitnya, ia hanya perlu tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan demi kesembuhan Tetsuya.

"Kuroko-san mengidap Skizofrenia "Tidak Teratur", karena kondisinya tidak benar-benar mirip dengan tipe skizofrenia yang lainnya, meski tidak benar-benar berbeda pula. Dan melihat dari rekam jejaknya, sepertinya Kuroko-san sudah mengidap penyakit ini cukup lama. Mungkin satu atau dua tahunan."

Informasi dari Dr. Matada membuat dada Akashi serasa dililit tambang besar dan kasar dengan luar biasa erat. Sensasi aneh itu membuatnya sakit, rasanya tidak menyenangkan, ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan nyaman, ia ingin muntah.

Apalagi, fakta bahwa Kuroko menyimpan rahasia ini sudah cukup lama darinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa lengah seperti ini?

Apa mungkin karena mereka tak bersekolah ditempat yang sama lagi? Apa karena mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan timnya masing-masing?

Sebelum otaknya bisa memikirkan lebih jauh sepertinya mulut Akashi untuk kali ini memiliki insting untuk bergerak diluar kendalinya."Bagaimana Tetsuya bisa menderita penyakit ini? Sudah jelas, ini bukan suatu penyakit yang ditularkan melalui virus, kan?"

Lagi, Dr. Matada menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat batang hidungnya. Sebuah gestur yang Akashi tangkap sebagai suatu indikator seseorang sedang berpikir serius meski melelahkan.

"Maaf Akashi-sama, sampai saat ini pun dunia kedokteran masih kesulitan mengungkapkan penyebab utama penyakit ini. Karena berkaitan dengan kejiwaan dan mental seseorang, kami berpendapat hal ini bisa disebabkan karena trauma mendalam yang disimpan Kuroko-san. Atau… karena tekanan mental yang dialami si pasien. Baik dalam keluarga atau pun pergaulannya. Hingga akhirnya menimbulkan ilusi berkepanjangan."

Akhirnya, Dr. Matada pun menjatuhkan bom atom itu tepat sasaran dalam sekali tembak. "Singkatnya, si pasien _biasanya _merasa menjadi tawanan dalam pikirannya sendiri. Terutama yang tipenya seperti ini. Itulah yang membuat penyakit ini berbahaya."

Entah kenapa, rasanya dinding "Emperor" dalam dirinya perlahan retak, dan terus menyebar ke berbagai sudut dan siap runtuh kapan pun juga.

Dadanya lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Kenapa begini? Kenapa rasa sakit ini terasa asing, tapi juga familier baginya. Sakit ini, mungkin sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat melihat air muka Tetsuya yang terluka melihat kepergian sahabat kecilnya. Tapi, ini berbeda. Rasanya, ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan. Seperti sekujur tubuhnya ditusuk ribuan pisau kecil tajam yang panas bertubi-tubi dan dimasukkan ke kubangan es bersamaan.

Apa Tetsuya bisa sembuh? Pertanyaan itu melintas diotaknya tanpa izin sama sekali. Membuat Akashi terkesiap dalam duduknya.

"..shi-sama? Akashi-sama? Anda masih mendengar saya?"

Suara berat Dr. Matada menarik Akashi kembali ke permukaan. Membuatnya merutuk dalam hati karena bisa-bisanya melamun dihadapan orang asing. Sungguh memalukan.

Iris dwiwarna itu kembali menatap si dokter penuh, mengindikasikan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Saya mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak." Ujarnya muram.

"Tapi, korban skizofrenia umumnya memerlukan dukungan penuh dari seluruh orang terdekatnya agar bisa sembuh. Mereka perlu dukungan moral dari orang terkasihnya. Karena seperti yang saya bilang, tak jarang mereka merasa seperti tawanan dalam ilusinya sendiri. Sebab itu, bantulah mereka mencari "kebebasannya". Mungkin, anda bisa membantu Kuroko-san untuk lebih terbuka. Baik pada dirinya sendiri ataupun orang lain. Sehingga, ia tidak merasa perlu menyimpan semuanya sendiri lagi. Dan…. Ia bebas." Saran itu sepertinya satu-satunya hal masuk akal yang bisa diterima Akashi saat ini.

Jadi, kebebasan ya?

Apapun caranya, ia akan membantu Tetsuya meraih kebebasannya itu.

Apapun.

-0-

Sakit…semuanya terasa sakit… Tubuhnya seolah dijatuhi ribuan beban berat. Dipukuli, dihajar bertubi-tubi, dan entah wujud siksaan apa lagi yang harus tubuhnya rasakan. Rasa sakit itu begitu intens, tak pernah hilang barang sekejap. Satu muncul, yang satu menyusul. Terus berulang hingga ia tak tau lagi harus merasakan apa lagi selain rasa sakit.

Dan sakit itu menghilang. Tidak keseluruhan, tapi berkala. Lambat laun, sakit ditubuhnya terasa menumpul, berganti jadi mati rasa. Tubuhnya serasa kebas, dan ringan. Ia bagai melayang diantara gumpalan awan ketika rasa sakit itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan ia pun bisa bernafas lega, tak perlu takut lagi menyakiti paru-parunya hanya demi menghirup udara. Tak ada rasa takut lagi akan mereka yang menyakitinya. Semuanya terasa ringan, damai, dan…bebas. Tak terikat oleh apapun yang menahannya selama ini. Begitu murni, menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Inikah yang namanya kebebasan? Kalau iya, ia mau tetap seperti ini. Selamanya pun tak apa.

-0-

"Mine-chin, apa Kuro-chin akan sembuh? Dia kelihatan lebih putih daripada permen vanilla yang biasa dimakannya." Gumam "bayi besar" berambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi, sambil menatap sosok kecil diranjang rumah sakit itu.

Sekilas, mungkin orang tak akan menyadari ada yang terbaring diranjang itu. Tubuhnya yang kecil bagai tenggelam dibalik gundukan selimut itu, menyisakan sekelebat rambut biru berbalut perban membaur dengan bantal putih khas rumah sakit. Berbagai alat penunjang disekelilingnya mempertegas kesan rapuh pada sosoknya.

Sungguh, tak satu pun anggota Kiseki No Sedai menyangka akan melihat hari dimana "shadow" mereka akan berada dikondisi begini. Begitu juga sang mantan "light"nya, Aomine Daiki.

"Aku sendiri tak tau, Atsushi. Dia pasti sembuh, seperti biasanya." Balas Aomine meyakinkan. Entah siapa yang diyakinkannya, Atsushi, atau dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri tak tahu.

Perkataan Akashi tempo hari lalu terngiang kembali dipikirannya. Tentang Tetsu, penyakitnya, trauma dan….kebebasan. Apa maksud semua itu? Aomine tau ia tak bisa menyebut dirinya genius, heck, pandai pun mungkin tidak. Tapi ia tahu satu hal pasti, "shadow"nya itu harus kembali, ia harus sembuh apapun bayarannya. Dan kalau pun itu berarti ia harus mengalah pada Bakagami, ia akan merelakannya.

Hal yang sama pun terlintas dalam pikiran pemain Center Yosen itu. Ia tidak suka melihat Kuro-chin begini. Ia ingin melihat Kuro-chin yang biasanya. Yang suka mengejutkan orang-orang dengan kemunculannya, yang suka minum vanilla milkshake, bahkan…Kuro-chin yang suka ngambek kalau ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak suka –ia benci- melihat Kuro-chin hanya terbaring lemah diranjang putih itu. Membuatnya makin terlihat kecil dan rapuh, seperti boneka porcelain yang akan hancur karena sentuhan kecil. Kuro-chin bukan anak kecil, dan ia lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

"Ara~ Mine-chin? Kita harus membebaskan Kuro-chin kan? Kita bebaskan dia dari monster itu?" pertanyaan polos itu mungkin akan membuat Aomine tertawa andai kondisinya bukan begini. Tapi, Atsushi punya poin penting disana. Apapun yang saat ini dirasakan Tetsu, yang dihadapinya dan menahannya harus disingkirkan.

Dia, mereka semua, Kiseki No Sedai ataupun Seirin akan berusaha mengembalikan Kuroko Tetsuya yang dulu. Mengembalikan kembali kebebasan apapun yang diinginkan si rambut biru itu dalam genggamannya. Agar mata itu tak lagi kosong, agar hangat itu ikut menyeruak lagi diantara mereka. Agar si bayangan sadar dirinya bukan tawanan. Dan dia punya mereka, semua orang yang merindukan keberadaannya, semua yang menyimpan tempat khusus dihati mereka berlabel namanya.

-0-

"Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih ada yang sakit?" nada lembut seorang Akashi Seijuro itu terdengar amat asing bagi orang lain. Tapi, tidak bagi remaja berambut biru yang berbaring dihadapannya. Dengan kepala terlilit perban dan tangan yang terhubung jarum infus, bergerak sedikit saja sudah membuat tubuhnya terasa luar biasa lelah, dan pusing.

Mata sewarna langit musim panas itu tampak setengah tertutup meski sebenarnya ia sadar betul ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam sosok "Emperor" itu tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Toh, kalau ada orang yang mau melemparkannya keluar jendela saat ini pun sepertinya ia tak akan sanggup berontak.

"Hanya sedikit pusing, Akashi-kun," balasnya lemah. Suaranya begitu pelan dan serak, efek tak digunakan dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Jangan bohong. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama enam hari Tetsuya. Apa lagi yang kau rasakan?" tuntut Akashi kesal.

Kuroko mendesah pelan, agak kesal, dan juga senang. Biarpun terdengar kasar, ia tahu itulah cara Akashi-kun menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Beruntunglah Kuroko, karena tak banyak orang yang bisa memunculkan sisi lembut dari kapten Rakuzan itu. Dan ia termasuk salah satu diantaranya.

"Mungkin..lapar. Dan juga lelah. Badanku rasanya melayang, Akashi-kun. Semuanya…. Sangat terang, putih.." nada suara Kuroko terdengar makin melantur dari tiap kata sebelumnya. Sepertinya, tubuhnya sudah mulai bereaksi lagi terhadap obat-obatan yang baru diminumnya saat makan siang.

Akashi masih tetap menggenggam tangannya, kini dengan sebelah tangan yang ikut mengusap helaian surai biru lembut itu. Mata heterochromenya mengamati kelopak mata pucat itu menutup perlahan, diiringi hembusan nafas Kuroko yang makin teratur.

Baru saja ia kira anak itu tertidur, ketika suara pelannya kembali terdengar.

"Akashi-kun? Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Panggil aku Seijuro, Tetsuya. Dan kau boleh minta apapun."

Kuroko menghela nafas sambil berusah mempertahankan kesadarannya. Serahkan pada Akashi-kun yang masih bisa memerintah orang dikondisi begini, batinnya.

"Aka –Sei-kun.." ucapnya pelan. "Apa aku bisa bebas?"

Bagi orang lain, pertanyaan itu mungkin terasa ambigu. Tapi Akashi tau persis apa maksudnya. Ia pun tak bisa mencegah senyum kecil terulas dibibirnya mendengar panggilan Tetsuya tadi. Sepertinya, ia akan senang hati mendengar nama kecilnya terucap dari bibir Tetsuya.

"Kau pasti bebas, Tetsuya. Kau pasti bisa bebas dari penjara itu. Dan nanti, kita bisa main basket bersama lagi. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan…my Tetsuya?"

Agak terkejut mendengar klaim Emperor pada dirinya hampir membuat Kuroko tersedak sendiri. Meski sudah bukan hal baru, tetap saja ia masih belum percaya bahwa eks-kaptennya itu memang memiliki perasaan khusus baginya. Sebuah perasaan yang selama ini ditunjukkan dengan sikap overprotektifnya dan juga, keposesifan-nya.

Namun, mendengar kepastian dalam suara Sei-kun itu sedikit banyak menenangkan pikiran Kuroko yang mulai berkabut dan tak jelas arahnya. Ia tahu, kalau Sei-kun sudah berkata pasti, kemungkinan itu terjadi hampir seratus persen. Karena itu, untuk kali ini ia ingin percaya bahwa nanti, pada saatnya ia bisa bebas. Entah kapan, ia tak peduli. Selama ada keluarganya, teman-temannya, ada Seirin, ada anggota Teikou dan terutama…. Ada Sei-kun. Ia siap menanti kebebasan itu.

"Sei-kun akan membantuku kan?" Permohonan akan kepastian itu tergambar jelas dalam suaranya. Membuat Akashi menggenggam makin erat jemari pucat itu, berusaha menyampaikan segenap perasaannya, keyakinannya bahwa Kuroko pasti bisa, bahwa ia tak sendirian melalui semua ini lewat bahasa tubuh yang tak mungkin diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Haruskah kau bertanya lagi, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya kearah tangan yang masih mengusap rambutnya lembut. Berusaha menggapai sebanyak mungkin rasa tenang dan aman yang disalurkan oleh Sei-kunnya itu.

"Hanya memastikannya, Sei-kun."

"Berjanjilah satu hal, Tetsuya."

"Eehh.. janji?"

Helaan nafas dari sisi kirinya menandakan bahwa apapun yang diminta oleh Sei-kun bukanlah hal mudah, dan tidak mungkin bisa ditolak.

"Jangan sembunyikan semuanya sendiri. Berbagilah. Supaya kau bebas kembali. Kau masih tetap manusia yang bisa merasakan sesuatu Tetsuya, bukan robot. Aku tak mau kau pendam semuanya sendiri dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau mengerti?" Dibalik nada memerintahnya, Kuroko dapat mendeteksi adanya suatu permohonan disana. Akashi Seijuro dan memohon bukanlah suatu hal yang umum dijadikan satu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Akan ku usahakan Sei-kun. Kau tau aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku pasti berusaha." Balas Kuroko tanpa ragu.  
"Kurasa aku tidak bisa berharap lebih." Ungkap Akashi agak kecewa.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur. Aku ingin kau bisa cepat keluar dari sini agar bisa memulai sesi terapinya. Dan jangan berpikir tak ada yang mengawasimu. Aku sudah menyuruh semua anggota Seirin dan Kiseki No Sedai lainnya bergantian menjagamu." Perintah Akashi pelan tapi tegas. Amat bertolakan dengan nadanya beberapa detik lalu.

Kali ini, mata Kuroko sudah hampir hilang sepenuhnya dibalik kelopak pucat itu. Namun, senyum tipis menghias bibirnya mengindikasikan ia masih cukup sadar ketika mendengar perkataan sang kapten.

"Tinggalah disini sebentar lagi, Sei-kun. Sampai aku bebas." Pinta Kuroko amat pelan sebelum tidur itu menyambutnya penuh.

Akashi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berganti duduk disisi ranjang Tetsuyanya. Sebelah tangannya menyibak rambut biru itu dari pelipis Kuroko sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut didahinya. Sebuah kecupan berisi janji tulus bahwa Akashi akan selalu ada untuk pemain phantomnya itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu Tetsuya. Sampai kapan pun, selama apapun yang kau mau, sampai kebebasan itu kembali kau dapatkan. I'm always here for you, Tetsuya."

-0-

Mungkin terlalu cepat baginya menyimpulkan ia sudah bebas. Belum! Kata bebas itu masih amat jauh dari jangkauannya.

Tapi, setidaknya monster itu sudah mulai bisa dilawannya. Ia sudah bisa berontak dari cengkramannya. Meski sekali dua kali ia kembali jatuh, ia tahu mereka ada disana untuk membantunya. Membantunya bangkit kembali, mencari jalan keluar itu dan merengkuh kembali kebebasannya.

Si makhluk hitam itu kini tak semenyeramkan dulu. Tak semengerikan ketika pertama ia melihatnya dua setengah tahun silam. Gurun tandus itu juga mulai terisi kehidupan disana-sini. Lolongan pilu hewan liar itu pun perlahan teredam suara menyejukkan dari kejauhan. Walau masih terasa kosong dan hampa, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan itu mulai ikut menyusup dalam kesadarannya. Memeluknya, mendekapnya erat dipermukaan tanpa sedikit pun berniat melepaskannya dan tenggelam lagi.

Dan Sei-kun menepati janjinya.

Ia ada disana, menemaninya, menggenggamnya kapan pun ia merasa takut. Kapan pun ia merasa sendiri, terperangkap lagi dalam ilusinya. Ia ada disana, siap menariknya kembali ke alam sadar sebelum terlambat. Seperti yang dimintanya, menantinya hingga ia bebas.

Serta mereka. Anggota Seirin, maupun rekannya di Teikou juga ikut mendampinginya seperti perkataan Sei-kun.

Kagami-kun, dia benar-benar siap sedia membangkitkan semangatnya dengan beribu tingkah konyolnya. Ada Coach Aida, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Izuki-senpai dan semuanya juga ada. Mereka meyakinkannya untuk mulai terbuka dengan apa yang selama ini ia pendam. Membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri, bahwa mereka ada untuknya kapan pun dibutuhkan.

Bukan hanya anggota tim basket Seirin, tapi semua yang mengenalnya pun ada disana. Ada Kise-kun dan rekannya dari Kaijou, Midorima-kun yang sering membawakan "lucky item" buatnya, Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san yang selalu bertengkar tapi bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus. Jangan lupakan Murasakibara-kun yang selalu membawakan vanilla milkshake kesukannya, meski Sei-kun sering menegurnya.

Kebebasan itu tak ada yang diraih secara instan. Semuanya butuh perjuangan, butuh pengorbanan dan pasti ada rintangan yang siap menemuinya.

Tapi, kalau ia punya banyak orang yang mendampinginya. Yang ada ketika ia terpuruk dan hilang dibalik bayangan kelam itu lagi, mungkin semuanya terbayarkan. Mungkin, bayangan itu akan perlahan menghilang dan ia bisa bangkit keluar dari penjaranya ini. Ia bisa bebas, lepas dari statusnya sebagai tahanan dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Selama ia masih bisa bergerak, bernafas dan merasakan apa itu "hidup", ia akan terus berusaha. Ia akan tetap berjuang selama apapun itu demi kebebasannya. Ya! Ia tak akan berhenti sebelum tubuhnya yang memintanya berhenti pada saatnya nanti.

"Tetsuya? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya pemuda berambut merah yang menunduk menatapnya. Posisinya yang sedang berbaring dipaha kapten Rakuzan itu membuatnya harus mendongak agar arah pandang keduanya bisa bertemu. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk memainkan rambut birunya kini beralih mengusap pipinya lembut, membuat desahan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, Sei-kun." Balasnya tenang. Mata dwiwarna itu menatapnya dengan tatapan –beritahu-aku-apa-yang-kau-pikirkan-saat-ini.

"Aku senang Sei-kun menepati janjinya. Sei-kun dan yang lainnya, mereka yang menemani masa terapiku. Aku merasa bersyukur." Katanya tulus.

Senyuman kecil yang terulas dibibir Sei-kunnya itu ikut menular padanya, membuatnya sudut bibirnya ikut melengkung naik. Sebuah senyum kecil dari hati yang hanya ditujukan pada seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"Aku selalu menepati kata-kataku Tetsuya. Jadi, kau juga harus menepati perkataanmu. Kau harus sembuh. Mengerti." Itu perintah, bukan pertanyaan untuk sebuah kepastian. Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar nada otoriter itu. Toh, memang itu yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin sembuh, dan berhenti membuat mereka cemas akan keadaannya.

"Ne, Arigatou Sei-kun. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Jangan berterimakasih. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk orang yang ku sayangi."

Keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya adalah diam yang menenangkan. Membuat keduanya merasa lebih terikat pada satu sama lain dibanding cara lainnya yang mungkin terpikirkan. Membuat hati Kuroko menghangat ketika kalimat Sei-kunnya itu berputar terus-menerus dibenaknya.

'…Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk orang yang ku sayangi.'

"Aishiteru, Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko mendadak.

Kaget, namun kebahagiaan itu terpancar jelas dimata merah-emas itu.

"Aishiteru Mo, Tetsuya. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kebebasan yang kau cari itu kau dapatkan. Aishiteru mo."

Dan dalam kecupan hangat yang diberikan Sei-kunnya itu, Kuroko tahu, ia sadar bahwa semuanya belum berakhir. Malah baru dimulai. Perjuangannya demi kebebasan itu baru dimulai. Bersama Sei-kun dan orang-orang tersayangnya, Kuroko yakin kebebasan itu bisa diraihnya tak peduli selama apapun ia harus berusaha.

Karena semua ini bukan ilusi semata. Semua dukungan itu nyata adanya. Bukan hanya bayang semu yang dimunculkan monster dipikirannya guna menyiksanya dulu. Dan ia akan hidup, ia akan melawan monster itu dengan tekad dan semangat baru.

Ia bukan lagi sebatas bayangan. Ia bukan cuma angin yang berlalu tanpa bisa dilihat keberadaannya. Mereka lah yang membantunya berpijak, yang membantunya merasakan dan mengenal kata bertarung, bahkan melawan dirinya sendiri.

Sebab kebebasan, adalah hal yang layak diperjuangkan.

* * *

Hollaaa, halooo, hoi! Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom Kuroko sekaligus chalengge fict ^^

Yang sudah membaca saya tunggu concritnya di kotak review. Arigatou ^^

Sannur


End file.
